Know Your Shinobi
by The Wolf Maiden
Summary: Another Know Your stars story, but this one, evidently, is Naruto style. If you like insane OOCness and the writing style of a hyped twelve year old go ahead and read this. On hiatus. T Rated for some swearing I might've included. I honestly can't remembe
1. Naruto stuffs ramen down his pants?

**Know your stars Naruto style**

Know your stars wtih the guys from Naruto. Stuff in italics is the know your stars guy, unless I change my mind and put it in bold. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Naruto charcters except when I beat them at video games then I totally own them(not really)

Everybody's favorite ninja(okay my favorite ninja and a lot of other people's) Naruto walks on to the Know Your Stars stage with a letter in hand and see the chair "You and some other people on your show are to report to the Know Your Stars place," Naruto read aloud " if your name is Naruto Uzumaki (which we're pretty sure it is) you go first, just sit down in the chair," Naruto begins to walk to the chair then stops a moment to ask himself "I wonder what they meant by show," then he just shrugs and sits in the chair(everyone else is backstage).

_Know Your stars, Know Your st-_

AAAHHH,"Naruto screams(duh)" who's there show yourself coward!"

_My voice is coming from the ceiling, idiot, now let me finish._

"Oh, alright then continue," Naruto says happily.

_Know Your stars, Know Your stars, Know Your stars_

_... Naruto Uzuamaki, he-_

"Hey that's me!"

_Yeah ...Naruto-_

"Actually Naruto comes second," Naruto corrected the voice

_Not in America it doesn't and would you PLEASE stop iterrupting now?_

"Okay."

_...Naruto Uzamaki, he stuffs fresh macorini and cheese in his pants every morning._

"Hey that's not true!"

_Sure it isn't, I beleive you_

"It isn't!"

_Okay okay, he stuff fresh **ramen** down his pants every morning _

"I do? Sweet, I get to eat RAMEN!" Naruto then checked his pants for ramen "Hey there's no ramen in my pants! Wait I didn't eat alredy did I?"

_okay first you'd eat ramen if it was in your pants?_

"Yeah I'd eat any kind of ramen no matter what."

_yyeeaahh, second ew, and third I lied duh._

"You did? Well that's not nice."

_That's why I'm here_

_...Naruto Uzumaki, he'd eat ramen that's already been fully digested._

"EEWWW! That's disgusting not even I would eat that

_But you said you'd eat any kind of ramen no matter what_

"Yeah but not when it's been fully digested and I didn't mean that completly literally! And besides fully digested ramen tastes awful"

_Well how do you know it's not like you've eaten it before have you?_

"Uummm... no comment."

_...Naruto Uzumaki, he's eaten fully digested ramen before_

"Hey I just wanted to know if it would still tatse good and I wouldn't have done unless Saskuke hadn't have dared me!"

BACKSTAGE

"Did you really dare Naruto to do that, Saskuke?" Sakura asked him. "Yeah and it was pretty funny, I didn't think the dobe would do it. It was pretty gross thourgh." "Why did you dare him to- on second thought I don't really want to know

ON STAGE

_Naruto Uzumaki, he's never been properly toilet trained_

"Now that is just a dirty lie!" Naruto shot back while everyone backstage took a few steps back, just in case

_Of cousre it's dirty, you've never been properly toilet trained!_

"Yes I have!"

_Then why do I have all these pictures of you in diapers or with your pants wet?_

Naruto was then buried by a huge pile of pictures.

"The oldest I was in **any** of these pictures is 2 and 3 quarters you, you, you-"

_Naruto Uzumaki, he stammers a lot_

"The ONLY reason I was stammering was because I couldn't think of anything good enough to insult you with!"

_Naruto Uzumaki, he's too stupid to think of any good insults_

"Would you shut UP already"

_Would you shut up already_

The guys backstage have been laughing their butts off for a while now, don't ask me when thuogh but I will tell you it was any time from the ramen in the pants thing and that they stopped for a little when they were backing up. Now they were at the point where if they all hadn't gone to the bathroom recently their pants(or for some of them dresses) would be complety soaked

"Gggrrrr.. you guys shut up too!" Naruto said to the guys off stage "You know he's gonna get you next right?

The laughter subsided for about 5 seconds but then they started laughing again. "We're smarter then you Naruto he won't be able to get us so bad.," Sakura said to him. "Yeah," Kiba agreed "even if he does get us it won't be as bad." "You just wait until you guys get up he!"Naruto retorted the guys backstage were able to bring their laughter down to chuckles and giggles, mainly because they weren't able to get enough air before.

_Naruto Uzumaki, he picks his nose when no one looks he wipes it on your history books!_

"You just got that off the Fairly Odd Parents, and I stopped picking my nose when I was six

_Did not_

"Did too!"

_Did not _

"Did too!"

_Did not_

"Are you talking about the Fairly Odd Parents thing or the I stopped picking my nose when I was six thing?

_Both!_

"Well I'm telling the truth about both of them so there. Nyah!"

_Naruto Uzumaki, he's really immature_

"Everyone all ready knew that."

_They did?_

"Yup"

_Uuuhhh...Naruto Uzumaki, he has a total crush on H-_

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON H- that girl you were going to say,"

_I was going to say Haruna Sakura_

"Oh her? I used to have a crush on her but not any more, now I have a crush on H-er someone else- I mean no one," then Naruto did that shifty eye thing after he said that. Also his face was starting to turn red

_Suuurrre_

"It's true!"

_T__hen why did you do that shifty eye thing? Huh?_

"because, because-"

_Also why are you blushing so hard?_

"Uuummm...," Naruto is **really** red right now

_Just admit you have a crush someone_

"FINE! I have a crush on somebody but I'm not going to tell you who it is, so there!"

_That's okay, because I already know you she is._ The annoucer voice streched the word know.

"You do?" Naruto asked weakly.

_Yeah, but I won't tell anyone_

"Oh thank goodness."

_Yet_

"Do'h!"

_Who are you Homer Simpson? And I'll torture someone with your crush_

"No, and I guess that crush thing is alright. Do you really know who she is?"

_Yep... Naruto Uzumaki, he's really Homer Simpson in disguise_

"Does my skin look yellow to you

_I repeat "in diguise"_

"Look I just said his stupid catchphrase, lots of people do!"

_If his catchphrase is stupid then why did you say it?_

Just then Homer Simpson came and punched Naruto in the stomach saying "Think my catchphrase is stupid ay? Well take this!

"I don't actually think your catchphrase is stupid, the voice guy tricked me!

_Sure I did_

"You did!" Naruto argued "Whatever I have to go now," Homer said leaving(duh)

_Naruto Uzumaki h-_

"You know what? I'm leaving now, beleive it! Good bye!

_Okay whatever I was only to do that last one, but whatever be a big baby_

"Forget you! And in case you forgot I'm going backstage now," Naruto said thinking he'd either make Saskuke or someone random go next.

_Whatever, Now you now Naruto Uzumaki, aka Homer Simpson the ramen pants stuffer that then eats the ramen, never been properly toilet trained, nose picker who wipes it on your history books, immature baby that has a crush on H- nah, I'll tell you when she comes up._

"No they don't!" Naruto screamed

_I thought you were leaving_

"I'm almost gone," he shouted back. Then Naruto shoved out a random person making sure it wasn't his crush H- ahem, saying"You're next," then Naruto went to join the others despite his embarassment.

**A/N:** Well how do like my story so far? Please review this is my first story published. I say published because I started to write a Mario fic but I didn't finish the chapter or think of a title yet. Also anyone who guesses the next person gets a cyber cupake, and anyone who guesses Naruto's crush gets a cyber cookie or a bowl of popcorn, which ever you prefer. I'm exceptng any and all ideas. I also don't own the Simpsons or anyone or thing from it.Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. You probably won't have to wait to long for the next update. Now a word to leave on ahem-SSSPPPPLLLEEEE. Thank you, hope the chapter's not to short.


	2. Sasuke Uchiha, he's gotta catch 'em all!

**Hi sorry if I sounded overly enthusiasitic last time, I was just excited.So absoulty no one guessed who it was gonna be after Naruto, as of right now any way, I don't really care. Probably eveyone knows who Naruto's crush is. I think that this chapter will be better than the first. So um on with story.Also special thanks to Quack says the T-shape can't tell you why yet otherwise stuff in the story will be spoiled**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or any else in this story except when I beat them at games(not really)

Know how I said Naruto shoved someone randomly out making sure it wasn't his crush? Well about that, I lied. When he noticed that Sasuke was actually laughing, he decided to shove him onto the stage. Sasuke stumbled onto the stage and decided he might as well get it over with. Then he sat down in the chair.

_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars_

"Is that an ehco effect or are you just repeating?"

_Repeating... Sasuke Uchiha h-_

"Yes?" Sasuke said smirking.

_Very funny smartass. Also what is with everyone interrupting me today? _

"I don't know but don't swear there are little kids backstage you know," Sasuke said jerking his head towards the backstage.

_Okay Mom, know can I please continue?_

"Of course," Sasuke said still smirking

_Thank you... Sasuke Uchiha he likes Sakura Haruna_

"Yeah but not the way you meant it," he said arching an eyebrow.

_So you have a crush on her then?_

"WHAT! No I don't! Where did you get that idea?"

_You just said you like her but not the way I meant it, as a friend!_

"Well I do not like her!" if you looked close and carefully enough you could see he had started to turn red.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Sasuke-kun likes me?" Sakura said to herself, queitly. Then she dicided to say something to Ino "In your face, Ino-pig! Sasuke loves ME! CHA!" "The voice was probably lying amd you know it!" Ino sadi not really believing herself. "Oh? Then why was he turning red, huh?" Ino just sighed "Oh well. I don't really have a crush on the guy anymore." she thought to herself

**ONSTAGE**

_Okay, ok you don't like her._

"Darn right I don't!"

_...Sasuke Uchiha, he doesn't like Sakura because he LOVES her_

"N-no I don't" Sasuke said slightly weakly, you could clearly see he was red now.

_Then why are you turning red?_

"Would you shut up about that?"

_You wish!_

"Can you please torment me about something else now?"

_... Sasuke Uchiha, his clan's symbol is based on a pokeball_

"What? No, it's supposed to be a fan," Sasuke said, very glad the voice had stopped bothering him about his crush.

_Sure it is_

"It is"

_I beleive you_

"Liar," Sasuke muttered to himself.

_...Sasuke Uchiha, he's really Ash Kecthum in disguise_

"From that show Pokemon? No I'm not."

_Yeah you are! It's not even that good of a disguise!_

"I'm not Ash!"

_Then explain why you look like Ash when someone squints at you._

"No I don't!

All the guys backstage squint at Sasuke. "You know the voice guy is kinda right Sasuke," Naruto said. "Yeah you do sorta look like Ash," Kiba agreed. "What do you two know? You're both idiots!" "Are not!" They both shouted. Everybody else couldn't really tell. "I guess you look a little like Ash but the resemblance isn't to strong," Said Kakashi.

Sasuke sighed "Whatever somebody else can go now, I'm leaving. Then he started to (this is gonna be really surprising to most people)... leave!

_THAT'S THE SPIRIT! YOU GO CATCH 150 POKEMON! YOU GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!_

Sasuke was two feet from freed- I mean backstage when the voice guy said that. He then ran back right in front of the chair and said "Look buddy, I am not-" Sasuke got cut off my a mechnical arm that came out of nowhere, actually the wall, and pushed him in the chair.

_Yes, Yes it worked! Go voice guy, go voice guy, it's your birthday, it's your birthday_

"What the Hell?" Sasuke thought. "Ummm... what worked?"

_My plan to get you back over here, it totatlly worked_

"One little flaw with your plan."

_And that is?_

"I can just get up again stupid," he then procedded to stand up, of course the mechanical arm shoved him back down again.

_Who's stupid now?_

"Should've seen that coming."

_...Sasuke Uchiha, he loves Sakura _

"You already said that...And I do NOT love her!" Sasuke turned red again

_Do you have a crush Ino?_

"No"

_Hinata?_

"No"

_Tenten?_

"No"

_Temari?_

"No"

_Any girls at all?_

"For what I hope is the last time, NO!"

_...Sasuke Uchiha, is gay_

"N- wait what?... I AM NOT GAY!"

_Well you just said you don't have a crush on any girls so..._

"Well that does NOT mean that I am gay!"

_Yeah it does_

"No it doesn't!"

_Uh, YEAH it does_

"NO. IT. DOES. NOT!"

_And why is that?_

"Because I have a crush on Sakura!"

_GASP! You do?_

"Yes! I have a crush on Sakura! In fact it's not a crush, I totatally love Sa..ku..ra..." It was at that moment Sasuke just realized what he did.

_So you admit it! You do love her!_

"Uh um uuuhhh..." Sasuke was redder than a tomatoe "N-n-no I-I just said that so you'd stop saying that I was g-gay,"

_Either you're gay or you love Sakura, which one is it?_

"Ummm... the latter," he said, rather quietly.

_Sorry? I didn't quite catch that._

"I love Sakura," he said, this time louder, but mumbling.

_I'm sorry I can't understand what you said_

"I'm not gay," Sauke said through his teeth

_I might have to assume you're gay soon if I don't hear you right_

"Sakura," In case I didn't mention before he's really red

_Once more please_

"I LOVE SAKURA!" he screamed turning a hundred shades of red.

_You DO? Well, I'm just glad you finally admitted it._

"Can I please go now?" he asked weakly

_Go ahead_

"Hn," he said leaving

_Now you know, Sasuke Uchiha, a.k.a Ash Kectum, the boy who's clan symbol is based on a pokeball and is gay but still has a crush on- excuse me LOVES Haruna Sakura_

"None of that stuff is true!" Ash, I mean Sasuke said angrily and the next part quietly "except for the last part."

_Sakura you're up next_

"Poo," she said not because she was going to be tortured but because she wasn't going to get to spend time with Sasuke. "S-see you in a little bit Sakura,"he said and Sasuke is still VERY red "Yeah b-bye."

**A/N:** So how'd you like the second chapter? I would have been done sooner but it screwed up when I tried to save it once so I had to fix it.The reason I thanked Quack says the T-shape is because Igot the pokeman stuff from Quack from her story, "Where's Pikachu, Ash?"Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistkes on this chapter, or the last one. Can't catch everything. And now a few words to leave on, ahem, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!


	3. Sakura hears voices in her head

And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the one, the only... THIRD CHAPTER! (Insert cheering, whistling,and clapping here) with it's opening act... AUTHOR'S NOTES, YAY! (insert cricket noises here) So here's the third chapter I would've had it up sooner but I was working on my third story the first chapter will be done pretty soon if you want to read it. To Darkavater13, I agree with you that would be a good name. However, I'm feeling to lazy to take the story off, change the name, and put it back on again, plus you'd have to wait longer to read. You probably were just saying but I already typed this and I'm not untyping it, and probably nobody thinks this is funny or the rest of the A/N. (Insert agreeing here) Hey shut up! Thanks to everyone that reviewed this. Wow this is long, and I just made it longer by comenting on how long it is. Hmmm...And now, without further ado...(insert drum roll here)... THE THIRD CHAPTER (insert more cheering, clapping, and whistling here) but first a word from our disclaimer, YAY! (insert booing and jeering here) Hey! Stop throwing rotten fruit it'll only take like a minute to read it!...Maybe two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone else in this story, unless of course I went to the slave autions and bought them. But Abe Lincoln abolished slavery long, long, ago. (If you don't think that's funny I couldn't think of anything else and I couldn't use the game one a third time. Or at least I didn't want to, Wow, wasn't that long disclaimer?)

"Oh Sausuke, I can hardly beleive you love me," Sakura thought as she sat down in the director's chair

_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars_

"Sasuke..."

_No I just did him_

"(happy sigh)"

_Right. Sakura Haruna she on-hey, are you even listeting?_

"I love you to Sasuke," In case you haven't figured it out by now, Sakura is taking a vacation off in Lalaland, and what seems to be a long one.

_Hey! Would you listen to me already?_

"So, um, Sasuke, when do you want to start rebuilding your cl-"

_Alright that's it! Drop the water and if that doesn't work ZAP HER!_

"Sasuk- WHAT! NO DON'T!" Sakura screamed as the cold, very cold, water fell on her.

_Did it work?_

"Why did you just throw ice cold water on me!" That's what Sakura said, here's what Inner Sakaru was saying "**You little jerk! Just wait until I get my hands on you, you little**" she said more than that ,but if I told you I'd have to bump the story up a whole rating however I will tell you one more word she said it was **CHA**, followed by an exclaimtian point.

_So it did, YAY! Now then let's start_

"Start running? Yeah you better!"

_Oh yeah I'm SO scared_

"You should be!"

_I'm gonna start now, hhmmm... I think this a new record for me for getting someone angry. Yay for me, Luigi, I mean announcer guy!_

"Start already!" Sakura said "**Before I change my mind about killing you! CHA!**"(A/N: I just like putting CHA)

_Ahem ...Sakura Haruna, she just wet herself_

"Hey Mister I can't remember stuff that happened less then a minute ago, YOU just threw a bucket of water on me. And aside from that, pee is warm and this water is ice cold."

_Sure I did_

"You did!

_Right_

"You- aw forget, I'm not gonna let this idiot get me angry over THIS."

_...Sakura Haruna, she hates One Piece, which is on right now(it's a rerun)_

"One Piece?"

Luffy and his crew came onstage "There she is! Get her, she hates One Piece!" he said. "But I've never even SEEN One Piece!" "Do you have cable?"Nami asked "Ummm, yeah why?" "Do you get Cartoonetwork?" Zolo asked this time "Yeah, but I don't what time your sh-"

"She was, and still is, able to watch One Piece, but didn't! Get her!" Luffy told his crew before they started to beat her up. "STOP! STOP! I don't even know what time it starts at!" "You don't?" Luffy asked. "No! I don't! Please stop beating me up!" they stopped beating her up. "Well in that case," Sanji said "3pm central on Monday to Friday, 9pm central Monday to Thursday." "Don't forget," Osap added "it's also on Toonami after Naruto."

"Ummm.. thanks. Wait, what do you mean after Naruto? Naruto's not a TV show. He's that blonde boy over there," Sakura said then pointed in his direction. "Yo," he said. "You still don't know?" Chopper asked "you'll find out eventually... or when you go on a show or fanfic other than this one or your's," "Come on guys, let's go to the Grand Lime, I mean Line (A/N: I wasn't going to put that in there orginally I accidently did that, so I thought "Hey why not?" so now it's there. Now you know... something you didn't care about and still don't.)

"Okay... that was...weird."

_And funny, especially the part where you got beat up!_

"Ha, ha, that was so funny"

_I know_

"Just get on with it already,"

_Okay... Sakura Haruna, she's not really a man, she's a woman_

"I was never a man to begin with and, yeah, I'm a girl

_Oh my god! You're a woman?_

"Yeah... it's pretty obvius," Sukura was pretty weirded out by now.

_..Sakura Haruna, actually she's not really a woman she's a horse_

"What! No I'm not. Do I look like a horse to you?"

"Actually when you look at you sideways you do look a like a horse," Naruto said

"Darn it Naruto! I'm not one of those magic picture things!" she said to him.

_Oh my god! You're a horse?_

"No. I just said that I'm not," she said. "I still say that if you look at you sideways you look like a horse," Naruto said from backstage. "Naruto knock it off aleady!" Then Komohamaru looked at her sideways "You're right Boss, she does look like a horse sideways!" Then, surprisingly Shino looked at her sideways and nodded. "Ok, now I KNOW you guys are just messing with me," "I'm not!" Naruto said. "I agree with boss!" "I'm messing with you," Shino said. "Good," Sakura said

_...Sakura Haruna, actually she's not really a horse she's a broom_

"Okay a broom? That is just plain stupid. How in the world could I be a broom? And why would you think that I am one?" Sakura said still more weirded out than annoyed. "Well judging by your hair I can see why he would mistake you for one!" Ino said "Shut up, Ino-pig," Sakura shot back, not wanting to deal with at her at the moment. "What you call me Forehead girl?" "You heard me, Ino-_pig_!" "That's it get ready to bring it!" "It's already brung," "You are going down Forehead-girl!" And with that they started to fight, but they didn't get to far seeing in how two mechanical arms grabbed them. "HEY!" they both shouted

_Oh my God! Your a broom?(_I got this off Family Guy)

"No I'm not! And let me down so we can finish this" Sakura demanded

_Look you guys can beat each other up after I'm done with everyone_

"Why do we have to wait until the last person?" Ino asked

_Because that's why_

"Fine," Sakura agreed "Alright," it may have sounded like Ino was agreeing to this but she was lying.

_Let 'em down_

When the mechanical arms let them down Sakura started to go back to the chair but Ino jumped on her. "Ha! I got you!" Ino said. Shikamaru came out on stage and grabbed Ino off her "Come on Ino, if you beat her up...(_think Shikamaru, think) _then the voice guy won't get to finish with her and he was probably getting to the good stuff." "Oh alright," Ino said not lying this time. "Ok good," Shika said before grabbing her hand. "You don't have to hold my hand Shika," Ino said "Ummm.." he turned away so no one would see his blush "I..um just don't trust you to much," he lied. "Oh," Ino said, she wasn't sure whether he was lying or not.

_Hmmm.. Hey Shikamaru_

"What?" he asked

_I bet... nah I'll save it for later just go backstage_

"Umm okay" he said before they left the stage.

_...Sakura Haruna, she hears voices in head_

"That's not true! It's just the one, and I'm not even sure if Inner Sakura counts!"

_Y-you actually hear voices in your head?_

"No! Just the one."

_And you named her?_

"I didn't name her. I think some guy named Funimation named her," Sakura said

_...Sakura Haruna, apparntly she forgot to take her pill today_

"I don't take a pill."

_Then you should start_

"She's more like my thoughts," Sakura was starting to get annoyed

_Let's hope so_

"Let's hope you shut up

_Oh yeah, nice real nice_ (note the sarcasm)

"Could we please get on with this?"

_...Sakura Haruna, she has a crush on Naruto_

"No! He has a crush on me, or at least he used to."

_Ohh... I get it. You're like Sasuke, you don't have a crush on him you totally LOVE him_

Backstage Sasuke started to blush again and shouted to the voice announcer guy "Shut up!"

_Mha ha ha ha hah_

"I do not! And even if I did, which I don't, it would be like a brother!"

_Man o man, do you have bad timing!_

"What do you mean?"

_You get a crush on Naruto right when he loses his crush on you and Sasuke, your former crush, gets a crush, excuse me I mean loves you_

Sasuke, whose blush had just gone away, said "Not that I want you torturing Sakura, but you just did me! Stop torturing me, and don't make any references to it either," his blush had come back and he was on stage now. "I'll handle him Sasuke, just ignore him. Oh, and thanks for not wanting him to torture me," "Your welcome," he said kissing her on the cheek, "see you in few minutes. "Uh huh" she said placing her hand on her cheek. "Wow, my first kiss," she thought, and to those of you wondering, no she is not about to off to Lala land again.

_Wow your timing his even worse than I thought it was_

"Would you shut up already?"

_Would you shut up already_ (he's saying this in a mocking tone)

"Quit you fat head!"

_That the best insult you can think of?_

"I can think of plenty more not that I can say 'em all," while Sakura was saying this inner Sakura was yelling so much she passed out then woke, she did this twice. Right now she's yelling.

_Now you know Haruna Sakura (Sakura Haruna), the girl who wet herself, is actually a broom, hates One Piece, hears voices in her head and should take a pill that has a crush on Naruto._

"Absoulty none of that stuff is true!" Sakaru then looked at where the One Piece guys had came in "Especially about that thing about One Piece and Naruto!"

_Yeah, sure I believe... not_

"See ya never hopefully," Sakura said before grabbing...

A/N: There's the third chapter for you, how'd you like it? The reason I ended like that is because I'm not sure wheter to do Shikamaru or Tenten next. I want to do Shikamaru soon and if I do Tenten I'm doing Neji directly after her, tell me you want me to do next and that's who I'll do. Also I'll be working on the next chapter before I even get asked so you guys won't have to wait as long, I'll just change the beginning of which ever one I don't use. And now some words to leave on, ahem(not one of the words) To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. (I love using quotes, especialy from Harry Potter) See ya next time, bye.


	4. Shikamaru isn't wearing underwear? EW!

And now, the moment everyone who has been following this story has been waiting for...(insert drum roll here)... the pizza guy's arrival! What? That's not the moment they've all been waiting for? But who doesn't like pizza? Well yes, lactose intolerant people can't eat pizza, but that doesn't necessarily mean they don't like it. And now here's the story, actually first the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Okay, okay. I'll admit it... (dramatic voice)I don't own Naruto, or anyone or anything else in this story! Also, (less dramatic but still dramatic voice)you're an idiot for thinking so, HAHA!

Please Note: I'm going to start from the last sentence if the last chapter.

"See ya never hopefully," Sakura said before grabbing Shikamaru, and shoving him on stage. Why Shikamaru you ask? Wait, you didn't ask? Well too bad I'm telling you anyway. She grabbed him because she was curious as to what the voice guy was saving for him. "Hi Sakura," Sasuke said. "Hey Sasuke, thanks for the kiss." Sakura thanked him. (duh) "Want another?" Sasuke asked, and for some reason he was smirking. "You have to ask?" Sakura said before they began to passionatley kiss.

"Ha ha, you actually made two people happy," Shikamaru said

_Nu uh. That was just because Sasuke kissed her._

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that," Shikamaru said triumpthuntly for some reason.

_Knock it off_

"Knock it off," Shikamaru mocked "You know you could just start."

_I have to wait for you to sit down_

"Okay," Shikamaru said before he sat on the floor.

_In the chair ding-a-ling_

"Nah, too troublesome."

_Just sit your lazy a(BEEP) in the chair_

"Fine, geez, you don't have to have a spaz attack."

_Finally I can start, ahem ... Nara Shikamaru, he's the dumbest idiot on Earth_

"No I'm not."

_Oh that's right I'm sorry... Nara Skikamaru, he's the dumbest person in the galaxy_

"I'm not."

_Oh how silly of me ...Nara Shikamaru, he's the dumbest person in the u-_

"I'm not the dumbest person in the universe either. I'm a genius and I have an I.Q. over 200."

_How'd you know I was going to say that?_

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Man this is troublesome."

_If you're such a genius then why'd you get such low grades in the acadamey?_

"It was too troublesome to study."

_...Nara Shikamaru, h-_

"Why'd you say my surname first that time?"

_Because I can, now shut up... Nara Shikamaru he's about to go into a deep sleep_

"No I'm not, I'm not even tir-" Shikamaru started to say before a brick almost hit him in the head. "Oh my God! That thing almost hit me in the head!"

_Sorry, I won't miss this time_

Another brick fell and it would of hit him if he hadn't moved "Would you stop throwing bricks at my head?"

_Only if you sit in the chair again_

"I can't, you broke it with that last brick

_Hold on a sec_

Suddenly the chair sank into the floor and out popped a new one that wasn't broken

_There you go_

"Yeah, like I would really sit down again in _that_ chair!"

_Okay have it your way_

Another brick came flying, but this time not from the ceiling. I think the wall. Shikamaru ducked (obviously) "Would you knock it off?" Shika asked angerily

_Your head? Certanily._

Another brick came at him and this time he rolled out of the way. "NO! Stop throwing bricks at me!"

_I said I would if you sat down... in the chair!_

"FINE!"

_... Shikamaru Nara, he stole the cookies from the cookie jar!_

"Who me?"

_Yes you!_

"Couldn't be!"

_Then who?_

"Sasuke stole the cookies from the cookie jar!" "Try again," Sasuke said, before he went make to making out with Sakura. They had to keep stopping for air. "Er," Shikamaru said "Neji stole the cookies from the cookie jar!" "Who me?" surprisingly Neji went along with it. "Yes you!" Both Shika and the annoucer guy said. "Couldn't be!" "Then who?" "Chouji stole the cookies fom the cookie jar!" Neji said

_Yeah, that's believable_

"Hey!" Chouji said while munching on his chips "It's not my turn yet, it's Shikamaru's!

_Oh yeah, which remains me we have to stop playing who stole the cookies from the cookie jar_

"Aw man," Shikamaru said

_You want to keep playing that_

"No, not really. It's just that it's troublesome having you make fun of me."

_Whatever...Nara Shikamaru, he once had a whole bowl of ramen down his pants_

"No, that never happened." Suddenly a mechanical came out of the wall and poured a whole bowl of ramen down his pants.

_Liar, there's some in your pants right now!_

"The mechanical arm just put there!" Shikamaru is squiming around now. I've had ramen down my pants, but I imagine it's very unfortable. Naruto came out on stage "Hey what flavor ramen is in his pants?" he asked

_Um... pork_

"Oh I like that but it's not my favorite," Naruto said before going back stage again.

_That was weird_

"Can I change into some different pants? This is very troublesome and uncomfortable."

_I'll just have someone suck the ramen out_

Then some guy dressed like a ghostbuster came on stage and stuck a vaccum nozzle in Shikamaru's pants "Hold perfectly still," he told him before turming the vaccum on. "Hey, that thing sucked up my underwear!" Shikamaru said. "Not my problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have some ghosts to bust." Having said that the guy that was appantly a ghostbuster, left

_  
Ew, you aren't wearing underwear?_

"The ghostbuster guy took it!

_Sure he did... Nara Shikamaru, he once did something that would bump this story up to M if I said what he did_

"What? I thought this was a T.V. show."

_It is_

"But you just said that this is a story."

_Do not question my ways_

"Um, okay."

_...Shikamaru Nara, he was the happiest boy in the world when he was holding Ino_

"N-No I wasn't!" Shikamaru said before he began to blush

_Then why did you hold her hand right after?_

"I, um,"

_Also you were blushing then and now to_

"W-Well I don't like her if that's what you're thinking!"

_Sure you don't... Nara Shikamaru, he has a total crush on Ino_

Shika blushed harder "Um, well, I uh... No I don't."

_Then how come you're getting embarrased and not angry?_

"I don't have a crush on Ino!"

_Oh I get it. You're like Sasuke you-_

Suddenly Sasuke came on stage. "Stop making references to that already! It is VERY annoying, even more annoying than Naruto."

_Never!_

"If I ever figure out where you are, I am so going to kill you!" Sasuke said

_Like you could!_

"Screw you, I'm going," Sasuke said before he left.

_... Nara Shikamaru, he wishes he could have held Ino longer_

"Would you shut up about that already?"

_You wish_

"Are you done yet?"

_Actually yeah. Now you know... Nara Shikamaru, the dumbest boy on the planet who had ramen in his pants, stole the cookies from the cookie jar, and has a crush on Ino._

"Absoultly none of that stuff is true!"

_Except for the part about Ino right?_

Skikamaru blushed and said "Shut up."

_Ha, I knew it. Next up is... Tenten? Okay who was doing their math homework on this?_

**A/N**: There's the fourth chapter for you. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. But hey, give me some credit I'm 12 years old and I'm using wordpad. Also if I see something wrong I might just read it it the right way, I'm not really sure why I do that. As said before Tenten is next. Ideas are excepted, especially since I'm running out of them. I think I used too many on Naruto. And now some words to leave on, ahem, some words. Bye!


	5. Tenten is very weird sugar rushing

Yay the fifth chapter wa-hoo! Hey where is everybody? Oh come on, it hasn't been that long! Isn't anyone still here? Sigh, HEY EVERYONE, THE PIZZA'S HERE! (Everyone comes rushing back in) Know that I have everyone's atten- "Where's the pizza?" some rude guy interrupted. I sighed and threw a pizza into the audience. Now the was I was saying, here is the fifth chap YAY! "WE LOVE PIZZA!" Shut up about the pizza already! "No, you shut up about the story already!" Look you guys are here for the story, GOD! Yeah, anyway here's the story but first a word our disclaimer. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, if I use your ideas I'll mention during the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did this wouldn't be fanfiction it'd be a pitch for a new episode. The only time I own him is when I cream him in Sonic Heros, which I also do not own (it's a rental) also I don't own anyone else in this fic. Now then on with the show, I mean fic

Tenten sighed, she absoultly hated it when people mistook her name for math homework. She was fully armed so she decided to sit down.

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars_

Tenten started humming the Mario theme for some reason.

_Tenten... hey what's your surname? Do you even have one?_

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell _you_ what it is," said Tenten

_Fine then, I'll make one up_

"You do that."

_Tenten Toiletwater_

"Ha, that's funny."

_I've got one you'd like much better_

"What's that?" Tenten asked cheerfully

_Tenten Hyuuga!_

"N-n-no I w-wouldn't," Tenten denied.

_Then why did I find it written all over your notebook?_

A notebook suddenly fell from the ceiling and Tenten caught it. "This is Hinata's."

_Sure it is_

"It is, has her name on it." Tenten said. Then she noticed some other stuff "Mrs. Uz-" she said quietly to herself. She would've read more but Hianta suddenly grabbed the book. "Thank you for finding my notebook, Tenten-chan," she then went backstage as quickly as possible. I sure do wonder what was in that notebook of hers? Oh wait I know, and here it is.

Hyuuga Hinata

Uzamaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata+Uzamaki Naruto

Uzamaki Hinata

Mrs.Uzamaki Hinata

Mrs. Uzamaki Naruto Hinata (I'm not really sure on that one)

I sure do wonder why she didn't want any seeing _that _(note the sarcasm).

_Hyuuga Tenten, she-_

"How many times do I have to tell you? That is NOT my surname!"

_Yeah, but I bet you wish it was_

"Y-NO! W-Why would I w-want _that_ to be my s-surname?" Tenten stuttered, I sure do wonder why? -cough-sarcasm-cough-

_Because then you'd be married to your crush, N-_

"I don't have one on him!" Tenten said as quickly as possible.

_I didn't mean literally. As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, becuase then you'd be married to your crush, Neji!_

"H-he is n-not my crush!" Tenten denied while blushing and getting embarrassed.

_Then why are you blushing?_

"I don't have a crush on Neji, Lee does!" Tenten said still. Lee came in while he was crushing Neji "Tenten! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone! I wanted to do that!" Lee whined. "Hey Lee? Are you done yet, cause I'm starting to get a cramp," Neji askd. "What? It doesn't even hurt?" "Do you mean the cramp or you attempting to crush on me?" Neji asked rubbing his neck. "Crush," Lee said simply. "No, it doesn't hurt, at all."

"I cannot believe the power of youth has failed me!" Lee cwhined with anime stlye tears streaming down his cheeks as he let go of Neji. Lee went back stage. "So, um, Tenten. Do-do you r-really have a crush on me?" Neji asked shyly. "No!" Tenten siad, her blush going deeper. "Oh," Neji said sounding, for some odd reason, disappointed. He then went to lean on a wall.

_That was weird. Hey Neji, go back stage!_

"No," said Neji leaning against a wall where Tenten could see him.

_Fine whatever... Oh hey, Tenten I bet you don't have a crush on Neji because you're like Sasuke, you tot-_

"Don't say it!" Sasuke said who had suddenly came on stage and now was pointing his finger sort of towards the ceiling.

_You're like Sas-_

"Don't say it!" Sasuke screamed again

_You-_

"Don't!" Sasuke said still pointing his finger

_Fine, fine just go backstage_

"Hn," Sasuke said leaving

_You're Sasuke you totally love him! HAHAHA! _

You could here Sasuke scream backstage. Neji laughed at Sasuke's misfortune.

_Right now back to embarrassing Tenten... Hyuuga Tenten she-_

"Stop calling me that!" Tenten screamed.

_Fine... I-wish-I-__was-married-to-Neji Tenten sh-_

"On second thought, Hyuuga's fine."

_Ha so you admit it, you DO like him!_

"No, I just think it's better than the other one!"

_I just realized, I already got you embarrassed and I haven't even done one yet!_

"Shut up," Tenten muttered blushing again (maybe she's related to Hinata?)

_...Hyuuga Toiletwater Tenten, she's Hinata in disguise_

"No I'm not, and that's not even embarrassing in the least!"

_Then why are stuttering and blushing so much?_

"Shut up you idiot!"

_Whatever... Hyuuga Toiletwater Tenten, she is a total tomboy_

"So? Everyone already knew that."

_Really?_

"Yeah."

_Crap I don't have anything but A-material and I don't want to use that stuff so soon. Man_

"Too bad for you," Tenten said sitting upside down in the chair.

_Wait I got something that ain't A-material Hyu- Hey! Sit the right way!_

"I don't wanna!" Tenten said mock pouting (meaning she was pretending to). Neji thought she was being pretty amusing and cute and pretty and if I say anything more Neji will beat me to a bloody pulp.

_Just do it you _(CENSORED)

"Do need for that kind of language!" Tenten said before she made the chair flip on to its back "Weeeee!" Tenten said afterwards.

_Clumsy_

"I did that on purpose, that's why I said weee, duh," Tenten said standing the chair up again and sitting on it.

_Hyuuga-_

"That's not my surname," Tenten said in singsong yet annoyed voice.

_Yeah but I bet you wish it were_

"Shut up," Tenten mumbled while blushing slightly.

_...Hyuuga Toiletwater Tenten, she-_

"Hahaha hee haha!" Tenten interrupted him while laughing (I know big surprise, I bet you all faces like this 0.0 except with an open mouth)

_Why are laughing?_

"N-N-Neji heehahaha!" Tenten said pointing at him. Neji kept making funny faces at her (I know, I know, ooc but there's a reason) "What are you laughing at?" Neji asked while crossing his eyes and strecthing his mouth with his fingers so that it sounded like "Wha raw rooo raring rat?"

_Hyuuga Neji?_

"I had a lot of sugar and caffine before coming here. A whole lot. Oh, also these two guys, Buzz and Kaffy I think there names were, gave me some coffee and even MORE sugar so know I'm having a sugar rush!" Neji said relativly quickly. Then Buzz and Kaffy came on stage screaming "SUGAR AND COFFEE!"

_No not yet, you guys come on for someone else!_

"Oh sorry!" Buzz said rapidly "It's just that we're kind of impatient from all the..." Kaffy said before both sheand Buzz screamed "SUGAR AND COFFEE!"

_That's nice but later_

"Okay bye!" They said throwing sugar packets as they went. "Sweet, sugar!" Tenten said (pun unintended) grabbing some of the packets. She began pouring them into her mouth.

_I cannot believe I still haven't started!_

"Yeah that sucks for you! Haha ha!"

_Neji stop making Tenten laugh! ... Hyuuga Toiletwater Tenten, she... I forgot what I was going to say_

"Haha! You suck! Nyah!" Tenten said sticking her tounge out while still pouring the sugar into her mouth (like she really needs to be more hyper)

_...Hyuuga Toiletwater Tenten, she's clumsy_

"Nu-uh," Tenten said pouring the second to last packet on to her tounge. (In case I forgot to tell you Neji got some sugar packets too but less and he's already done with his) "Yeah," Neji said agreeing "There's no way she's clumsy."

_...Hyuuga Toiletwater Tenten, she's very imature_

"I am n-" Tenten started to say before Neji interrupted her "Got that right!" he said while doing a handstand and it seemed that he was about to attempt it one-handed. "Neji!" Tenten whined. "Well you are! Sometimes anyway-cough-a lot-cough-" Neji said hopping from one hand to the other and then did a back flip. "Ten points, YAY!" Tenten said. "Thank you, thank you," Neji said while bowing. (these guys are wierd sugar high aren't they?)

_No more sugar for you two_

At this Tenten and Neji started being extremly annoying and loud.

_Okay okay fine! But you can't have any now!_

The two seemed fine with this.

_...Hyuuga Toiletwater Tenten, she once looked though Neji's room -cough-stalker-cough-_ (thanks to vampirewitch)

"What?" Neji asked astonished, so astonished that he fell backwards from the headstand he was doing. "Owww." "That was when we were playing hide-and-seek with Hanabi and Hinata when we were eleven!" Tenten said defaintly.

_Sure, I believe you_

"It's true!"

_Right... Toiletwater Tenten sh-_

"Aren't you going to say Hyuuga?" Tenten asked at the voice guy sudden change in names.

_So you admit you want it as your last name!_

"NO! I-I just wanted to know why you suddenly stopped using Hyuuga. That's all!" Tenten said, and case you're wondering, yes, she is still having a sugar rush. Neji too, he's doing backflips right now (don't ask why... unless you want to... um, A/N ROCKS! THANK YOU CLEAVELAND! OR WHEREVER YOU ARE AS YOU'RE READING THIS!)

_Sure... Toiletwater Tenten, she's gay_

"I AM NOT! Cause I'm a kitty-cat! Meow meow meow meow meow!" Tenten said while moving her hands up and down like paws. (A/N Again: Nah, I'll wait until later)

_You're a... kitty-cat?_

"Yes, meow meow meow meow meow!" Tenten said doing that hand thing again. Having heard this Neji went up to her and said "Well I'm a puppy-dog! Bark bark bark bark bark!" (A/N yet again: Neji's really ooc when he's sugar high, isn't he?)

_Ummm... yeah, back to you being gay_

"I am not gay! I AM however a k-"

_Don't say it... or that you're a kitty-cat!_

Tenten pouted, then perked up for a second and said "YAY FOR SUGAR!" and then Neji added "IT TOTALLY ROCKS!" Buzz and Kaffy came on stage "Did somebody say SUGAR AND COFFEE!" they both screamed. "No, just sugar," said Tenten. "Ok then, bye and remember have lots of-" (Buzz, Kaffy, Tenten and Neji are all saying this) "SUGAR AND COFFEE!"

**Backyard, I mean pack, I mean, stroke, I mean OH NO I'M HAVING STROKE! I mean, stage**

(Another A/N? God, just wait until the end: When I wrote that, I fell out of my chair laughing and then I started rolling around. Probably because I'm in another one of my HYPER MOODS! And possibly having a sugar rush. Wow that could qualify as a whole paragraph!)

(Stop with the floating A/Ns! It's getting annoying! Oh, wait, no it isn't, because it already was: Hey that last A/N _did_ qualify as a whole paragarph! Who knew?) "Hey, um, Hinata, Lee?" Naruto asked getting kind of weirded out. "What?" they both responded at the the same time. "Do they always act like that when they're having a sugar rush?" "Well," Lee began "I have seen Tenten have a youthful sugar rush before, but I'm not sure on Neji."

"N-Neji-nii-san has had one a f-few times before. He seldom has sugar, so when h-he gets a sugar rush he's _really _hyper. And yet he can b-be calm while he's having one, it's k-kind of c-creepy," Hinata replied. "Tenten too?" Naruto asked Lee. "Yosh!" "... They're acting more hyper then I usally do," Naruto said dumbstruck. Hinata and Lee just nodded

**On top of old smooooky all cov- er, I mean, stage**

_... Tenten's still gay_

"I am NOT!" Tenten said resulting with falling flat on her back because she was doing a handstand at the time and lost her foot- I mean handing (Stop doing floating A/Ns already? That's all I have to say, question mark)

_Yes you are, you lesbo, and sit in the chair_

"I am n-"

_Ha! You just admitted that you are!_

"You interrupted me! I was going to say 'I'm not gay'"

_Do you have a crush on Naruto?_

"No."

_Shikamaru?_

"No."

_Gaara?_

"No."

_Chouji?_

"For what I know isn't going to be the last time, no."

_Sasuke?_

"N-Yes," Tenten lied. "What!" Neji exclaimed extremely jealous. "Just kidding. And out of curiosity why do you care so much?" "I don't," lied Neji this time, I'd say more but as stated before I don't want him to beat me to a bloody pulp.

_Shino?_

"NO! And this is beginning to sound a lot like Sasuke's!" Tenten said while Neji was quietly singing the K-9 atvantics song (Another A/N? AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH: That crazy guy saying that stuff is funny. Also the song where the puppy's writing a letter to his parents)

_Well what about Neji?_

"No," Tenten said queitly while blushing.

_Then that means you're gay!_

"NO. I. AM NOT!"

_And why is that?_

"Because!"

_Because why?_

"Because I have a crush on Neji!" Tenten said

_Wow, calling people gay works really well, I wonder why they all get so pissed when I do?_

"Wait, crap! Umm.." Tenten blushed heavily and then she jumped on Neji.

_Hey this is rated T!_

"See, I'm crushing Neji!" Tenten said as Neji started having naughty thoughts (I'm just this doing this to bug people now: I'm mainly doing this to bug people. Bad, Neji, bad!)

_Well, if you're doing it literally then I guess that means you're gay_

"I'm not! I-I love," Tenten said before mumbling "Neji." Neji blinked "Really?" "Yes," Tenten said, and no she's not blushing. "That's great, I like you too." Tenten was astonished "You do?" "Yeah, I-I love you!" Seeing in the position that they were in, they both made a silent agreement to start making out. Have they not been in that position they would have made out anyway. (read that part part in a serious british or english voice. Or at least british or english voice, I think it's funnier that way)

**Five minutes later**

_How long have they been making out... five minutes? God, how can they have the lung capactiy to do that?_

Tenten's and Neji's eyes got wide. They broke apart suddenly and started gasping for air. "Thanks," Neji said sarcasticly (I got this idea from watching One Piece). Then they looked at each other for about a second, give take, and started making out... again.

**Five min-,sorry, five more minutes later**

_This is getting disgusting_

Suddenly one of those mechanical arms came out and forced Tenten back inot the chair and a cage from out of nowhere (actually more like the ceiling) and trapped Neji (everything from Tenten confessing her love to the cage thing, most of it anyway, was thanks to Natsyourlord) "Why'd you do that?" Tenten asked angerily. While in the cage Neji grabbed a cup from literally out of nowhere and started banging it against the bars.

_Because I can, and I want to get on with this_

"Jerk," Tenten said thinking Neji could probably slip through the bars.

_... Hyuug- _

"That isn't going to bother me anymore," Tenten said making her chair lean back.

_Whatever, less for me to say... Toiletwater Tenten, she's a mouseketeer_

"A what? No I'm not you ding-dong!"

_Then why do you have Micky mouse ear things?_

"That's my hair and I have them in buns."

_Buns are what you're sitting on, duh_

Tenten slapped her face. To muffle her laugh, she couldn't let herself laugh right now. Neji, still sugar rushing, had decided to hang onto the bars on the cage like a monkey to amuse himself. When Tenten noticed this she full out laughed. Neji decided to egg it on and made some gorilla noises and thumped his chest. Tenten was in hysterics.

_Knock it off Neji, God you are so ooc when you're having a sugar rush_

In response to this hopped down to the floor thumped his chest again and made some angry ape noises. Tenten had fallen out of the chair laughing and started rolling around.

_Zap the both of them!_

Tenten screamed and sat back down in the chair so fast it flipped over and Neji imediatley stopped with the ape noises.

_Sweet it worked_

"You jerk!" Tenten screamed.

_... Toiletwater Tenten, she's pregant!_

"WHAT? Why would you think that?" (If you don't like that kind of thing sorry, but it gave me another thing for Neji and I don't have a lot of ideas for him and he _is_ going to be next)

_You're HUGE!_

"I am not!"

_Are you kidding? You're bigger then Chouji!_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chouji asked from backstage. "I'm not pregnant nor a-" Tenten began before being interrupted.

_So you're just fat?_

"I am NOT fat!"

_Stop denying it_

"Stop calling my girlfriend fat!" Neji demanded. (To me if you make out with someone that automaticly makes you a couple. If that's not that way for you, well whatever I don't really care, but I think that would automacticly a couple if you weren't one already)

_Make me_

"I'm nearly _under_weight!" Tenten exclaimed. "Are you really?" Neji asked her. Since Gai's team seems to be able to comunicate telepathicly (I'm getting this off the first part of the chunnin exams) that's what she did and she told him she wasn't sure.

_I haven't heard a bigger lie since... give me a few minutes to think_

"Like you could!" Neji spat out

_Least I'm not fat like some people!_

"That's the camera right?" Tenten said pointing to it, the camera.

_Yeah why? Wait you're a weapon's mis-_

Before he could say another word Tenten threw a kunai at the camera.

"We are experiencing some technical difficulties, please stand by," said a voice in monotone before a beeping could be heard. "Thank you for waiting, now back to our show," said the same monotone voice.

_Now you know... Toiletwater Tenten, the girl who has a crush on Neji-_

"I was making out with him, dumb-butt! You can't get me with that!" Tenten said momentarily ceasing her jumping contest with Neji (the cage had a decently high ceiling).

_Shut up! Is Hinata disguise-_

"No I'm not!" Tenten said "She is backstage, look." She pointed towards backstage then went to get Hinata. "Hinata," she said waving her hands in front of Hinata "Me, Tenten," she said waving her hands in front of herself. She repeated the process twice "Got it?"

_Stop interrupting, GOD! Hinata, backstage. Let me finish then you can leave._

"Ha ha, I got YOU angry. And it's all thanks to...SUGAR!" "YAY FOR SUGAR!" both she and Neji said creeping everyone out at least a little, even me! And that is a VERY amazing feat considering that I'm the author, now then, back to to the story.

_Yeah... back to where I was before, is a total tomboy and VERY immature,_

At this Tenten stuck her tounge out at him

_Looked through Neji's room once, actually more than that -cough-stalker-cough-, and is a mousketeer. Also she's pregnant!_

"I'm not pregnant!" Tenten shouted. Hearing this got Neji thinking certain things, certain naughty things (Bad, Neji, bad!)

_So you're just fat then?_

"I'm not fat!" she screamed

_Then that means you're pregnant! Neji since you are already here you're next_

A/N: There's the fifth chapter for ya, ya like? Thanks for all the ideas guys, they were a big help. I've read plenty of Know Your Stars fanfics before and I think mine is the first one where the character interrupts the voice guy when he says that "now you know" thing, correct me if I'm wrong. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes, cant' catch everything Please, please please PLEASE review. If you don't I'll ask chibi Hinata and Gaara to ask you to review and they are extremly cute so there is no way you'll be able to resist them and all of their cuteness. That's it I'm getting them to ask you!  
Chibi Hinata and Gaara: PWEASE REVIEW! Pwetty pweety pwease. We'll give you cookies  
Chibi Hinata: And I'll give you a big hug!  
Chibi Gaara (snickering): I bet you hope Chibi Naruto (or just regular Naruto) reviews, huh?  
Chibi Hinata (whining and blushing): Chibi Gaa-ra!  
Chibi Gaara: Hinata and Naruto sitting in a twee K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
Chibi Hinata blushes like mad and starts crying softly  
I come pick up Chibi Hinata. Me: Chibi Gaara quit making fun Chibi Hinata. That's it time-out!  
Chibi Gaara (pouting): This stinks, I didn't do anything wong  
So everyone please review, or Chibi Gaara and Hinata will get really, really sad  
Chibi Hinata: Can I have some ice cweam?  
Me: Sorry Hinata, but it's too close to dinner  
Chibi Hinata (using puppy-dog eyes): PWEASE!  
Me: Gwah! The cuteness, the kawaiiness! It's too much, it's too much! Okay, okay you can have some ice cream!  
Chibi Hinata: Yay!  
Chibi Gaara: Can I have some ice cweam too pwease?  
Me: No Gaara, you're in time-out  
Chibi Gaara (also using puppy-dog eyes): Pwetty, pwetty PWEASE!  
Me: AAHHH, even MORE cuteness and kawaiiness! You can have ice cream too!  
Both chibis: ICE CWEAM! YAY!


	6. Neji, he's still sugar rushing

Chibi Hinata: Hi me and C. Gaara are gonna do the author's notes that are before the story this time.(please note I shall now refer to them as C. Hinata and Gaara)  
Chibi Gaara: Yeah, she said if we did she'd give us more ice cweam and, and, and, um...oh yeah, some cookies too.  
C. Hinata: No, she said she _might_ give us cookies  
C. Gaara: Oh yeah. Hey, if dis if author notes then shouldn't Wady Awesome be doing it? I mean we ain't the author  
C. Hinata: Yeah she should. Also it's "Lady" Awesome  
C. Gaara: Dat's what I said  
C. Hinata: No, you said wady, and why do you keep sayin' stuff like dis and dat?  
C. Gaara: Don't little kids talk like that?  
C. Hianta: Some might, but your chibi chawacter was 6 and I'm pwetty sure most 6-year olds don't talk like that. I could talk like that though 'cause my chibi self is thwee  
C. Gaara: Then I won't talk like da-that no more  
C. Hinata: Anymore  
C. Gaara: Whatever, And shouldn't Lady A. be doing the author notes?  
Me: Yeah I'll do them. Okay so this chapter is Neji an-  
C. Hinata: Neji's my older cousin!  
Me: Er... right anywho I'm plan-  
C. Gaara: Are you going to do me or my sibs soon?  
Me: Maybe. Hey could you guys stop interrupting please? The A/N is long enough as it is  
Both Chibies: Sure!  
Me: Right, I'm planning on doing Hinata soon a-  
C. Hinata: YAY!  
Me: (warninly) Hinata...  
C. Hinata: S-Sowwy  
Me: I'l probably do Hinata after Neji then I'm taking requests. Unless I think of some really good stuff for a certain person, doubtful though. I forgot to mention last time that the kitty-cat thing I got off a boy in my class. He does that sometimes but he hasn't done it months. Wow this is the longest A/N I've ever written, cool. I'm gonna let the chibies do the disclaimer. They're speaking in unision for most of it, you'll know when they aren't

Disclaimer: Lady Awesome don't own Naruto. If she did t- hey! How are talking in perfect unison like this? Okay this is just weird. WHAT THE? We did it again!... (pause) she sells seashells down by the sea shore! Darn! Lady Awesome on- darn it we keep doing it! Ugh, whatever. Lady Awesome only owns us when she beats us in video games (not really) C. Gaara: Which isn't too oftenC. Hinata: True thatHey we aren't doing the uni- DARN IT!

"... I'm going to do this in the cage?" Neji asked, knowing full well he could slip though the bars at any time he wanted.

_Yes, and aren't you going to leave?_

"Probably not anytime soon," Tenten said as she began to climb the bars on the cage so she'd be on top of it (no duh).

_Why are you choosing to be here?_

"Same reason as Neji-kun for me," Tenten said. "_Neji-kun, I like the sound of that"_ Neji thought. Suddenly a director's chair rose in the middle of the cage. Despite the fact that he knew what was coming (and that he and Tenten are still sugar rushing) he sat down in it.

_Whatever... Hyuuga Neji, he likes Tenten_

Neji got a confused look on his face, "...I don't _like _Tenten." Tenten looked shocked. She slipped into the cage, proving Neji could slip out and was about to ask what he meant by that when Neji grabbed her, brought her close to him and whispered into her ear, "It's because I love you," Tenten blushed slightly and smiled. Neji gave a quick kiss on the lips and she went out of the cage.

_Just admit you have a crush on her. Or are you like Sasuke and you to-_

Sasuke suddenly came on stage, "Stop making references to that! GOD! Are you going to do that for everyone?"

_Yes, I will never stop bringing that up! MWAH HAHA HA_

"God, I hate you!" Sasuke screamed.

_You hate God? Boy, you going to hell!_

"Not God! You dammit!" Sasuke cried angerily. He actually got so angry his curse seal activated. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried running onto stage. She latched herself onto to him, his curse thing deactiveated. "Thanks Sakura-chan," he said. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand and they went to go off stage.

_Or are like Sasuke and you totally love her? BWAH HA HA!_

"Go to Hell!" Sasuke screamed. "Come on," he said angerily pulling Sakura with him. Neji laughed at him and Sasuke glared. Neji turned his attention to the Know Your Stars guy and said, "Of course, why else would I have been making out with her for five minutes straight? Twice!"

_Because you wanted to be in a cage?_

Neji sweatdropped and said, "... That was rhetorical question."

_Oh_

"Why are you trying to tease me about this?" Neji asked.

_I didn't have enough ideas_

"...Ha, ha, you suck!" Tenten and Neji said.

_Shut it!... Hyuuga Neji, he's really a girl in disguise!_

(many people at home: I knew it!; or: Disguise?; or: does this mean he- I mean she, is gay?) "No I'm not!" Neji said.

_Yeah you are, it's not even a good disguise. You don't even have to squint!_

"I hate it when people think I'm a girl!"

_Think? Don't you mean find out?_

"Do you want me to _proove_ I'm not a girl?"

_NO! I already said this is T rated!_

"Oh I'm showing you!" Neji shouted. Tenten hopped down off the top of the cage so she could see what Neji would do.

_Don't!_

Neji took his shirt off, "See? No boobs!" he said pointing to his abs. His rock-hard abs. I wonder if Lee has rock-hard abs? I mean his name _is_ Rock Lee. Sorry, I'm getting off topic. Tenten stared at Neji and actually started to drool!

_Oh thank God, I thought you were going to drop your pants and-_

Neji cut him off with a disgusted look on his face, "Dude you are seriously disgusting!"

_Well it is your manhood_

"Idiot," Neji mumbled throwing his shirt to the corner of the cage, much to the joy of Tenten and many horny teenage girls and gays at home. Heck, even the non-horny ones! "Tenten-chan are you drooling?" Neji asked. "No of course not!" she said. She yawned so she could cover up the drool she was wiping away. "Are you having a sugar crash?" Neji asked disappointed, "Cause if you then we can't do sugar rush stuff together! And I'm still sugar rushing but you're not, so I'd probably just bother you! And you might fall asleep andthatwouldsuckandstuffnoitwould REALLY suck!" He said all that particularily fast especially that last part.

"No, just bored, hey wanna race?" she asked enthusiasticlly. "Sure!" Neji said. He slipped though the bars, then he and Tenten decided.

_Hey get back in there!_

"NEVAH!" Neji shouted as he ran.

_Don't make me get my flying monkeys!_

"You don't even have flying monkeys!" scoffed Tenten.

_So you've figured it out, eh? That's it! Go Cagemon! Attack them!_

Suddenly the cage grew legs and long, scrawly metal arms with pinchers. It rose and and began to chase Neji and Tenten.

_Give up, you shall never win!_

"No!" Neji cried. "We will never give in!" cried Tenten. "Tenten we can't just keep running!" Neji said. "I know we have to fight back!" Tenten said avoiding the metal arm. "Okay, here's what we do," Neji said and then whispered the plan into her ears. She nodded. Neji jumped on top of the cage and activated his byakugan. He hit the chakra points on the cage (it shouldn't surpirse you that his chakra points, I mean it has legs, come on!) which slowed it down. For some reason. Tenten threw kunais with exploding tags attached. The cage squealed and then the entire thing exploded! (I bet everyone reading this is think one of the following: What the fuck?; What the hell?; The hell? Am I right? Or are you thinking; what the heck is this girl smoking?)

"It's over... It's finnally over," Neji said. "Neji," Tenten said as she embraced him. "It's okay," he whispered as he stroked her back (he would have stroked her hair but it was still in buns)

_Um, why are you two being so serious?_

They broke the embrace, "We don't know," Neji said as Tenten shook her head.

_That stuff was seriously F'd up_

"Yeah it was," Tenten agreed as Neji nodded with his eyes closed. "Hey I just realized," Neji said, "My shirt was in the cage so it exploded too!" "Yeah that's too bad," Tenten said smiling. Neji shrugged, "At least it's not cold or anything. It's actually kind of hot." "I'll say," Tenten said as she started to drool again. Appartly she's not having a perverted thoughts, I know she's not because if she was her nose would be bleed- oh wait it is bleeding but only very slighty.

_Toilet-_

"Hey why are you doing me again?" Tenten asked. "Yeah, it's my turn to annoy you," Neji said. He turned to Tenten, "Tenten-chan, is your nose bleeding?" "No, of course not," Tenten said turning away from him so she could wipe the blood up.

_No I'm suppose to be annoying you guys_

"Well if that's the case I don't see why you haven't been fired yet," Neji said with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

_I cannot wait until you sugar crash_

"Sugar crash?" Neji said, "I shall NEVER sugar crash! Never, never, never!"

_Yeah, whatever. _(this part is mumbled cause he's talking to himself) _Jeez this guy is so annoying. Okay I've got two more_

"What was that?" Neji asked.

_Nothong baka_

"I am not a baka!" Neji shouted (baka means idiot) "Neji-kun is a genius!" Tenten added.

_Sure... Hyuuga Neji, he once raped Tenten_

"No I didn't!" Neji said with a look of pure disgust on his face.

_Then how do you explain her getting pregnant?_

"I'm not frickin' pregnant!" Tenten shouted angerily (I wonder that kind of stiff gets her and Neji so angry?)

_So you are fat!_

"I'm not fat!"

_So you're pregnant?_

"No damn it!" Tenten shouted. "I did not rape Tenten-chan!" Neji shouted.

_Then how come you're so fat?_

"Quit calling Tenten-chan fat!"

_Shut up rapist!_

"Dude there's like, little kids watching this!" Tenten said.

_It's rated T... Hyuuga Neji, he's a soul man!_

"I can hide it no longer, I am a soul man!" Neji shouted. Then he tore off his pants and somehow a suit was in its place. Tenten also tore clothing off and a suit was in its place. They both started to sing "Soul Man" (you know that one episode of Drake and Josh where they sing that song? Imagine Tenten doing the stuff that Josh did, and Neji doing the stuff that Drake did. The other Naruto guys are playing the instruments)

_That was... weird_

"Soul man," Neji said for good measure. He and Tenten were back in their normal clothes. Neji still wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing that vet thing

_Hmmm... Hyuuga Neji, he is Tazan from jungle_

This got Neji and Tenten singing Tarzan and Jane. For some reason (much to the joy of many) Neji was wearing only a loin-cloth. It was really awesome especially considering Neji really is handsome and strong. Neji is cute and his hair is long.

_Wow you guys are actually pretty good at singing_

"Thank you," Neji said back in his normal clothes minus the shirt. "Yeah thanks," Tenten said.

_...Hyuuga Neji, I bet he could hit that note that brakes glass_

"Hey maybe I could," he said. Neji then tried to hit the note. He did and it screwed up all the camera equipment. "We are experiencing some technical difficulties, please stand by," said a female monotone voice.

**A/N:** And that's the end of the chapter. I finish Neji next chapter. I would have done it this chapter but I felt it was getting too long and I have a lot of ideas for Neji. I think I'm the first person to have done one of these fics where they don't finish a dude in one chapter. FEAR THE UNIQUENESS OF MY STORY! FEAR IT! FEAR IT I SAY! Err... Sorry. Since I'm going to have some Neji next chapter I'm going to do two people. I'm not going to tell you who it is though. But it's someone who I couldn't think of much of for, if you can geuss who it is I'll give cookies. And maybe I'll do some other stuff for you. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes I may have had made. And know a quote to leave, ahem, IT PUTS THE LOTION ON ITS SKIN! If you can figure out what I'm quoting, you get cupcakes.


End file.
